Arthur Molly Weasley one shot lemon
by Elliesays
Summary: molly catches Arthur pleasuring himself explicit content ONLY READ IF YOU ARE MATURE


Arthur Weasley walked into the shared bedroom of Fred, and George. He looked around at the walls that were plastered with colorful poster of Zonko's joke shop, and their own WWW's posters. He slowly sat down on Fred's bed, and laid back.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling he stood up he began pulling the fitted sheet off of the mattress. As he was pulling the faded green sheet off; the mattress scooted over, leaving a part of the top of the boxspring exposed.

"what the-?" Arthur mumbled looking at what was between the boxspring, and mattress. "Oh Fred." He mumbled picking up a wizarding magazine.

The man sat back onto his sons bed, and opened up the magazine. The magazine showed moving pictures: erotic pictures. He began to flip through the pages of the wizarding porn booklet. Feeling the crotch area in his pants tighten. He undid his belt, and unbuttoned his pants.

Unzipping his kaki pants he kept his eyes glued on the page with a brunette using her wand to erotically fondle herself. Arthur's hand travelled to his groin, and lightly ran his fingers over his exposed underwear. He slipped his other hand in his underwear, and grasped his dick, and pulled it out of his grey boxer briefs.

He picked his wand up, and cast a spell making the magazine hover in front of him. He turned the page, and licked his lips looking at a goblin finger herself. Arthur slowly began to pump his left hand up, and down his moderate five inch penis.

Watching the page flip to a small house elf being punished by her masculine master. Arthur began pumping faster, and started to play with his large, drooping testicles. Clenching his teeth he felt waves of pleasure ripple throughout his body.

He grunted, and thrusted so fast his back arched. Seconds away from orgasm Molly Weasley busted through the door harshly saying "ARTHUR WEASLY I TOLD YOU TO GET THE SHEE-;" she suddenly cut off as she saw her husband suddenly pulling his pants up.

"Molly-" he said as he snatched the floating magazine out of the air.

Molly walked over to Arthur, and snatched the papers from his hand, and asked "where did you get this filth?"

"U-under Fred's bed" he stuttered out.

A disgusted look flashed over the ginger woman's face, as her husband began buttoning his pants up. "You know, Molly We haven't spent the night together in ages; bloody hell I don't remember the last time we even did it."

She jerked her head to the side about to scold her husband, but he was right. "I want you Molly, I want tonight."

Molly couldn't help but smirk as she slowly sat down beside the man of her dreams. She leant where her lips were inches away from his ear, and whispered "I am your's tonight."

The man filled with erotic thoughts, as he pushed Molly onto her back, and began to roughly kiss her. His hands roamed her body, feeling her curves through her clothing.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull Molly's shirt off of her, then devoured her mouth again. Arthur's hands explored her upper body, and began to rest on her breast.

The man slowly gave small kisses down Molly's jawline, her neck, then chest leaving little tingles of pleasure through her body. Author lifted his head, and nuzzled it between his wife's breast.

Slowly the man's hand slipped into Molly's skirt. His hand traveled under her panties, and roughly pulled them down with the skirt with it. Arthur ripped Molly's bra off, and unbuttoned his own pants. He pulled his shirt off, and pulled hisself onto his wife.

He put his almost naked body to hers, and began to run his body along hers. His underwear covered junk rubbed over her entrance, as he went up and down on her.

Molly whimpered wanting him. She pulled his briefs down, letting his hard dick flop up. He kicked the underwear off, and grabbed himself, and positioned in front of her entrance.

Arthur slowly pushed inside of her, as she moaned. He slowly began to quicken his pace, until he was thrusting so hard the bed was rocking. Molly's moans became screams of joy, and Arthur's grunts became growls.

Suddenly Molly screamed "I'M GOING TO-" she stopped as her body trembled, and she came all over Arthur.

As she breathed heavily her husband still ravished her. Three more thrusts, and he felt pressure in his stomach build up until he blew.

Hot semen entered Molly as Arthur came into her, and the man collapsed beside Molly, breathing heavily.

They looked at each other, and both said "I love you"


End file.
